Drachenwesen
by BlackReader
Summary: Ein Mädchen ist einst nach England ausgewandert. Sie hat nur wenige Talente. Welche? Lest es.


Drachenwesen

R and R (bitte zweites R auch beachten!)

Ich will euch nicht mehr lange aufhalten, drum nur noch dies:

Disclaimer:

Mir gehören nur: Ildiko, Blacksoul und die Idee der story, mehr nicht.

Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sich daraus ne Buchstabensuppe kochen.

Haut rein!

Der Abschied

„Du weißt, dass wir nicht sehr viel Geld mehr haben.."

Oh, ja, das wusste ich.. seitdem mein Cousin, den ich in meinem Leben sowieso nur einmal vor 10 Jahren gesehen hatte, hatte es verbockt. Er hatte offenbar mit schwarzen Flüchen experimentiert, und vor 2 Wochen eine Unfähigensiedlung überfallen. Leider. Denn nun wollte niemand mehr sich etwas von meinem Vater, einem Zauberererfinder verbessern lassen. Jetzt merkten wir langsam, wie das Geld zur neige ging. Wohlhabend wahren wir, ja, aber wir haben nicht viel Geld zurückgelegt, nein, es wurde fast sofort ausgegeben.

„Nun ja, jetzt haben wir für dein erstes Jahr in Rabenhorst nicht mehr genügend Geld."

Ganz schlecht, wirklich, aber jetzt erzähl doch bitte mal, was jetzt die Lösung sein sollte.

Meine Mutter schluckte, sah kurz zu meinem Vater, ob er diese Entscheidung auch unterstützte, und fuhr fort:

„Die McFustys, der Drachenhüterclan von den Schwarzen Hebriden, hat sich bereit erklärt, deine restliche Ausbildung bis zu deinem Wunschberuf, zu bezahlen. Die Bedingungen sind bloß: du musst ihren Familiennamen annehmen, dich um einige Drachen kümmern, und bei ihnen wohnen, während der Ferien, und für immer. Wir werden dich allerdings besuchen dürfen, und umgekehrt."

Wie jetzt? Ich sollte zu den Hebriden ziehen? Einen anderen Namen kriegen? Und auch noch sämtliche Freunde und Familienmitglieder verlieren? Hm. Da fiel die Antwort nicht gerade schwer.

„Niemals!"

„Bist du dir sicher? Aber dann musst du alle Ferien hier noch härter anpacken.. du wirst dann allerdings nicht für die Schule lernen können, und deine Ausbildung würdest du dann nicht kriegen. Abgesehen davon, wollen wir 3 (ich, Vater und dein kleiner Bruder) sowieso in eine kleine Wohnung ziehen, das ist billiger."

Sie wollten unseren Magierhof, mit zig Magischen Tieren, die Krankenhausstation für Mensch und Tier, einfach so hinschmeißen? Ja, spinnen die denn?

Nunja, dann gab es ja hier sowieso nichts mehr, was mich halten würde. Und ich war ja sowieso erst 11.

Da könnte ich ja noch woanders neu Anfangen..

Tierischer Unterricht

Etwas mehr als 5 Jahre später.

Das erste fünftel des sechsten Schuljahres in Hogwarts war bereits vergangen. Die McFustys hatten mich wie eine echte Tochter aufgenommen, und schon schnell hatte ich es verdrängt, dass ich einst eine andere Familie gehabt hatte, denn sie unterschieden mich überhaupt nicht von ihren leiblichen Sohn Eham, der nicht halb so talentiert (das hatte zumindest ein Lehrer zu einer seiner Kollegen gesagt) als ich im behandeln von Magischen Wesen war.

„Ildiko, komm bitte nach vorne, und zeige an Blacksoul, das ist der da rechts, der schwarze, doch den anderen, was man im behandeln von Hippogreifen zu beachten hat." Hagrid, der vor 4 Jahren gewisse Probleme mit Drittklässlern beim Thema Hippogreife gehabt hat, führte uns Sechstklässlern erst jetzt diese fantastischen Tiere vor.

Ich ging in Richtung des Geheges der Mischwesen. Respekt, und zwar nicht nur in der Sprache und Haltung, sondern auch im Herzen, war sehr wichtig im Umgang mit ihnen. Genauso wie bei Drachen, bei denen man gewissen Stolz, aber keine Angst zur schau tragen darf. Ich deutete eine Verbeugung an, und blickte einem pechschwarzen Hippogreif höflich kurz in die Augen. Daraufhin knickte er kurz das linke Vorderbein ein, zum Zeichen des Gegenseitigen Respekts.

Ich trat noch näher, und kurz bevor ich mein Bein über den gebogenen Rücken schwingen wollte, versicherte ich mich mit einem kurzen Streicheln über den Rücken, dass das Tier nicht angespannt war, also keine negativen Gefühle gegen mich hatte. Ruhig setzte ich mich auf den Rücken zurecht, aber ich hielt die Füße so, dass Blacksoul nicht abheben würde.

Das nachtschwarze Tier trabte eine Runde mit mir über das Gehege, und alle anderen, außer den stolzen Slytherins klatschten in die Hände. Ginny Weasly, aus Gryffindor rief sogar: "Super, wirklich Prima!". Hagrid brummte, ob des stolzes talentierte Schüler zu haben, "Sogar besser als der große rothaarige Bruder der Lobliedsängerin. 20 Punkte für Ravenclaw."

Bei der Bemerkung waren sogar die Slytherins erstaunt, denn Charlie Weasly galt als großes Vorbild für alle Zauberer und Hexen, die mit magischen Tieren arbeiten wollten. Ich mischte mich unter die Gruppe der schwatzenden Schüler, und Hagrid fing an zu erklären, was das besondere an diesen Tieren war. Ich hörte Ginny sich bei einem ihrer Schlafsaalkollegen beschweren:

„Wie gemein, Ron, mein jüngster Bruder hatte Hippogreife schon in der dritten. Und wir kriegen die erst drei Jahre später.." – „Damals hatte sich doch auch ein Schüler verletzt, und deswegen hätte Hagrid doch auch fast seine Stelle verloren!" – „Na ja, aber das nur, weil dieser Idiot Malfoy damals nicht zugehört hatte, und Hagrid auch noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte, von wegen: er hat uns nicht gewarnt, etc. etc.."

Ich wandte mich ab. Jetzt, in der sechsten würden alle auch mehr von Hippogreifen haben, da sollten sie sich doch nicht so beschweren. Und es war für alle Beteiligten auch noch besser, wenn Hagrid nicht dauernd seine Schüler vor den Unterrichtsstoff retten musste, aber echt.

„Ildiko McFusty? Oh, Entschuldigung, Professor Hagrid, aber könnte ich kurz mit Ildiko sprechen." Die Person die dies keuchte war McGonagall, deren Gesicht schon vom laufen leicht gerötet war. Jetzt wandte sie sich an mich: „Professor Dumbledore wünscht, dass du zu ihm ins Büro kommst. Ich muss weiter, noch zu Potter, Weasly, Granger.., ach wie stressig." Und schon hastete sie weiter. Verwirrt machte ich mich auf den Weg, wenn das Dream Team mit von der Partie war, musste es einfach Gefährlich sein. Leider. Gefahren, die nicht einzuschränken waren, waren mir schon immer suspekt gewesen.

Das nächste Chap kommt.. in spätestens 2 Wochen.


End file.
